


There's something wrong with Betty

by more1weasley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Just something that came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: Veronica Lodge was many things, but a coward was not one of them.That's what was going through her head the second she set foot in the Whyte Wyrm.





	There's something wrong with Betty

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> If this suck, I'm sorry.  
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know.  
> _  
> This is sometime after 2x05. The Black Hood makes Betty cut her ties with Kevin and Archie too, to isolate her completely.
> 
> Also, this was instigated because it seemed a little ridiculus that neither Jughead nor Veronica noticed that Betty wasn't acting like herself when she cut Veronica off and sent Archie to break up with Jug for her.

### I'm not losing you, so I'm losing myself

 

Veronica Lodge was many things, but a coward was not one of them.

That's what was going through her head the second she set foot in the Whyte Wyrm. Her purple blouse, black skirt and pearls clashed with all the leather jackets. It didn't take long for people to notice her presence. The smoke stilled in the air and everyone turned to look. The pool game stopped. Veronica recognized the guy who had knocked on Archie's door the other night. Locking her eyes with his _(something about Pie?)_ , she walked further into the Serpents' den.

''Well, well. What do we have here?'' _something-Pie_ said, a smirk on his lips, but a glare on his eyes. ''Did the princess get tired of those Northsiders boys?''

Giving him a close mouthed smile, Veronica ignored the jab and replied ''I'm looking for Jughead''

Before _something-Pie_ could reply, a voice came over from a table hidden behind the teen Serpents playing pool.

''What do you want, Veronica?'' Jughead got up and strolled over towards her. The Lodge girl could barely recognize him. He was wearing the Southside Serpents jacket and fading bruises covered his face. Jughead Jones looked like he'd seen better days. Thank God the crown beanie was still on his head; otherwise she wouldn't know what to do. ''Does Archie know you're here?''

''No. If he did, he wouldn't have let me come alone and I'm not here to cause any trouble''

Seeing him like this pulled on Veronica’s heart strings. She and Jughead didn’t talk much and didn’t know each other very well, but she still considered him a friend. A friend that could look like he belong in a place like this – gang members, smoke, beers, muscles, bruises and leather jackets – but in reality was far away from home.

''Then why are you here?'' Jughead asked. Looking around like, somehow, he was ashamed to be seen in that place, Veronica noticed. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

She thought about making a joke about his new look, but now was not the time. ''Can we go outside to talk?''

''We have nothing to say to each other. If you’re here about your boyfriend or your best friend, I don't wanna know'' he drawled, already turning around.

''There's something wrong with Betty'' Veronica said and Jughead stopped.

He stayed silent for so long, she almost thought he wasn’t going to answer.

''Why would I care?'' he finally asked, twisting back around. ''Huh? Didn't you get the memo? She's not my girlfriend anymore''

''Perhaps, but you guys have been friends since you were kids''

''Well, not anymore. She's the one who cut me off'' his face doesn’t show it, but Veronica could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

''Then you'll be happy to know you're not the only one'' she said, crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring the boys looking over from the pool table.

''What?''

''She cut me off too'' at the boy's stunned silence, she continued ''Kevin too. And now Archie''

''I don't understand''

''Well, join the club, Romeo. I tried to talk to her, but she won't answer my calls or texts. Archie knows something, and I tried to make him tell me, but he lied straight to my face” Veronica stopped short and took a deep breath. “So, like I said, there's something wrong with Betty” she added.

Jughead’s furrowed brow and the twist in the corner of his lips tells her she captured his attention and now he thinks there’s something wrong too.

“Let’s go” he said, making his way around her and out of the bar. Veronica didn't even hesitate before following.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the characters seemed ooc, I'm really sorry :(  
> _  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
